Than The Stars, Than The Flowers
is the first image song for Aono Miki from the Fresh Pretty Cure! series. Lyrics Romaji= Waratte happy naite unhappy tanjun meikai yo! Daijina hito kanashimaseru yume nara iranai Kokoro wa nē takara no hako ribon wo hodoite Shimatte iru tokimeki tachi tokihanatte ikou! H・O・P・E hōpu ryōte ni kibō "Hikari wa koko ni aru no yo" H・O・P・E hōpu yappari bibō Nante kanpeki!! Hoshi yori kirei nano wa anata to iu kagayaki Sekaijū sagashite mo dare ni mo mane dekinai Hitomi ni furitsumoru no itoshī kirameki tachi Hitotsu hitotsu kamishimeyou Body&Soul tsunagari atte vīnasu no tanjō Odotte lesson nayande reason subete ni kachi ari! Warai sugite onaka itai hōkago ga daisuki♪ Taainakute hohoemashī mainichi wo mamoritai L・O・O・P rūpu heiwa na yabō "Negaeba kanau rūru nano" L・O・O・P rūpu honto no bibō Kore de kanpeki!! Hana yori yasashī no wa anata no sono manazashi Koe wo kakeru basho ni wa yorokobi ga saku deshou Yumemiru sono saki ni wa min'na no egao ga aru Hitori hitori dakishimetai Hoshi yori kirei nano wa anata to iu kagayaki Sekaijū sagashite mo dare ni mo mane dekinai Hitomi ni aru uchū ni mirai wa dō utsuru no? Kibō wa kagi. Wasurenaide |-|Kanji= 笑ってhappy　泣いてunhappy　単純明快よ! 大事な人　悲しませる夢ならいらない ココロはねぇ　宝の箱　リボンを解いて 仕舞っているトキメキたち　解き放っていこう! H・O・P・Eホープ　両手に希望 「光はここに在るのよ」 H・O・P・Eホープ　やっぱり美貌 なんて完璧!! 星よりキレイなのは　あなたという輝き 世界中探しても　誰にも真似できない 瞳に降りつもるの　愛しいキラメキたち 1つ1つ噛みしめよう Body&Soulつながりあって　ヴィーナスの誕生 踊ってlesson　悩んでreason　すべてに価値あり! 笑いすぎてお腹痛い　放課後がダイスキ♪ 他愛なくて微笑ましい　毎日を守りたい L・O・O・Pループ　平和な野望 「願えば叶うルールなの」 L・O・O・Pループ　ホントの美貌 これで完璧!! 花よりやさしいのは　あなたのそのまなざし 声をかける場所には　喜びが咲くでしょう 夢見るその先には　みんなの笑顔がある 1人1人　抱きしめたい 星よりキレイなのは　あなたという輝き 世界中探しても　誰にも真似できない 瞳にある宇宙に　未来はどう映るの? 希望は鍵。忘れないで |-|English= Laughing makes me happy, Crying is unhappy, it's simple but very clear! It’s not good to make an important person grieve a lot The heart is a treasure box so let's take off the ribbon To let out all the trapped heart throbbing feelings inside! H・O・P・E hope is held in both my hands, "The light is right here with me!" H・O・P・E hope is beautiful as well This is all so perfect! You are beautiful and so radiant, so you surpass all the stars in the sky No one can manage to imitate you even if they look around world Glimmering love is welling up inside me and falls from my eyes down my face There's only one thing and that's what I'm thinking of A Body&Soul connection matches the birth of Venus so well A dance lesson is very painful because it has value you know! After the lesson, I love how I laugh so hard until my stomach hurts♪ I want to protect such a pleasant silliness every single day! L・O・O・P loop makes peace so aspiring "The rule is make your wishes come true" L・O・O・P loop makes beauty feel truthful That is all so perfect! Your eyes are shining bright even more than the gentle flowers They are calling out to the place where they bloom joyfully Everyone is smiling because of the dreams they all dreamed before There's just one person that I hold close to me You are beautiful and so radiant, so you surpass all the stars in the sky No one can manage to imitate you even if they look around the world Is the future of the universe reflected in my very own eyes? Hope is the key. Don’t forget about that Audio Category:Image Songs Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music